When Angels Cry Blood
by Seni-x
Summary: Poems I started writing about Harry Potter, after I've read the 5th book.rnI like them, hopefully you will too.. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**__**

When Angels Cry Blood…

All you might recognise of the books from Harry Potter, belongs to Joanne Rowling.

I'm just a fan who likes writing stories, though I'm not that skilled yet to find a complete story with my own characters, therefore I just write on other persons ideas.

These are all poems I wrote and am still writing, about Harry Potter and his friends, foes,…

I hope you like them and they reflect the right feelings according to you.

Some are very long, others might be very short. There may also be some songs I've written about Harry and so in it, but I'm not sure though. If you like them, please review.

(Now, title explanation: it just fitted correctly to the poems, most are gloom and dark and I believe Harry and his friends are like fallen angels due to all the hurt they've lived trough. And I just like that line: When Angels Cry Blood, can't really explain.)

But enough blabbering, on with the poems, hopefully you'll like them. I'll try to explain them, incase only my weird mind should be able get them (I have a twisted view on reality).

__

Paralyzed

Paralyzed by threat,

paralyzed by mortal danger.

Paralyzed of the lost,

Paralyzed even by you…

You were paralyzing, as you..

Looked into my eyes

I feared and longed for salvation..

Though I wonder

Who will save me from this certain death?

Who will know…

Murdered I shall be,

Brutally and with pain..

Who will understand?

You paralyzed Life

I'll paralyze Death.

There, my first try. Hopefully you liked it.

Now, a bit of explanation: I wrote this after I've finished the fifth book for the … time and it just suddenly came up in me and I had to write it down, or I'd be with it in my head for the rest of my life, if you understand me.

Please review or read the others first. It's up to you.

The next is also written after the fifth book.


	2. Trapped

__

Trapped

I am trapped within my own life,

I am caged by fools…

I can't escape my faith, I have to go

Fulfill all my needs, though…

Trapped is the world I have known for too long

Free is what I'm searching for and long…

When will I find it

Will I be found and do I even want too?

I've waited too long,

It looks like I'm never returning home

I've been trapped, caged

Eager for life, let me free…

I can't stay torn aside,

I can't go torn up

I am trapped, even before my very own eyes

That see my life.


	3. The Hero

__

The Hero

A savior with tainted hands,

Flies above us all…

He lost his way

No one dragged him from his grave

All his life he traveled alone…

A crying shame…

He fought on his own,

Each new sunset meant another struggle for life…

His…

He stood tall, but now his armor is broken

Don't forget to kill this man now

Magic can't save his soul,

If only they knew of his pain

But all they've ever known was his name..

See how blind they are

He is their savior,

Painted white

In the war, black as night…

He doesn't belong nor here, nor there

He deserves a life away from death…

The hero they adore…

A man in their eyes,

A child in his…


	4. The Final Battle

__

The final battle, won by Harry Potter

The monster stood before them,

A black creature of death

Red were his eyes, fire his breath

He stood in the middle,

Like the master of the night

Surrounded by his servants,

All quivering at his sight…

Eyes burning, like fires from hell

With one quick motion, one of the number fell

His voice was like a hissing serpent

Words as cold as stone,

If they were directed at you, you stood alone

Orders were given, in a demanding hiss

Those who disobeyed,

Were delivered with a kiss…

Creatures, dark as night, would follow his command

Spoken in a deadly hiss and more like a demand

His servants followed him, with hoods drawn high

Their names were unknown as they were struck to die

Only one stood to face him, followed by those true

They believed in what as night,

Not what he said to be,

They were led by the strongest one of the light

He was the one chosen to fight the last fight…

His friends followed him,

Not like servants of the night

But as people fighting for all what was pure

He faced the towering monster

All shadows and death surrounded him

He looked into his fiery eyes and took one last breath

The fight was magnificent

The battle between light and dark

The night above sparkled, with the emerald dark mark

Each blow was matched,

By one from the other

One had blood from the savior, the other from his mother

The fight continued and finally…

The battle was finished…

The victor stood above the monster and watched him diminish

The light shone on, bright as the shining sun

And they all smiled

For the war was won…


	5. Thoughts Of Ronald Weasley

__

Thoughts of Ronald Weasley,

To my brother, LIC (lost in combat)

He looked back at those times

Feeling both sad and utterly happy

How he missed them, how he loved them

How he wished, that for once,

One time, he'd be able to hear his friend's voice again

His brother's bright eyes looking at him

Not in fear, but proudly of what he had done

Not hollow of fright and angst

But of pure brotherhood-love

They were never to be parted,

Never to be broken…

But after the final blow,

Those brown eyes of him, his own faded away

The life drawn out of him

He had heard his screams, hers…

It had been too late to save him…

His last words…

So powerful yet so weak after heard once and never more

'Win, my brother.. And live…'

How I hate him,

How I loved him…


	6. Thoughts Of The Lost Ones

__

Thoughts of the Lost Ones

After theirs was taken,

They could only hope the others weren't meant for

The same destiny they all feared, yet loved…

All but one, their savior.

He had started the fight,

Had stood there proudly and brave and he…

He alone had spoken the first curse and thus started his last…

He would go down as the one person

Strong enough to dare to temp him

Him with the fiery red eyes,

Which looked so scared after the final word,

The last green one…

So he would go down in history, by those who had won

By lost the more…

He had become a hero at one,

Enemy at 16 and a savior at 17…

The Lost Ones never lost hope in home, for they all knew…

Hadn't it been for him,

None of the good would have survived..

Hadn't it been for his start of the last,

None had been able to live on…

In real and in memory…

Hadn't it been for their hero,

They'd never be saved…


	7. We Were Once Happy

__

We were once happy

We were once happy

A laugh came from us

We thought these times would never end

Destroy, time surely does…

Gone are the times we sat and played

Gone are the smiles gracing our faces

Gone is our innocence and youth

Locked in this merciless place

Shattered are our memories

Cracked like our hearts, down the middle

The salty tears catches our eyes

Lives caught in this timeless riddle

Can't move without stepping in shadow

Can't breathe without sucking in death and decay

Can't hold onto our friend fading…

Into the dawn of another day

Our vision is blurred by the darkness

Only hearing deceive and lies

Can't speak without giving secrets,

To the ears of many spies…

We were once young and free

Thinking these times would never end

We knew not of the darkness approaching

Or the war just beyond the bend…

We were once strong and fierce

Thinking there was naught in our way

No one told us what would happen,

Once time came and had its say

Our short childhood was lost in the dark days of last week

We were forced to grow so quickly,

Though answers we still seek…

We wondered why we hurt inside

We wondered why this war was breaking

We wondered why we were so scared

Our fears exposed for the taking

Our questions wavered in the air

Answers hid, kept at bay…

We wanted to know what was happening,

Who else had gone away

Time went and still we sat in the darkness thinking

About the times that were rising and the light slowly sinking

We were once happy,

A long, long time ago…

No smile curls at our lips now

Only pain and endless sorrow…

We were once happy

Laughter, such a distant sound

We haven't laughed in a long time

Since our dreams were roped and bound

We were once happy,

Young, smiling and together…

The sun once shined upon our faces,

The storm and rain, now it's the weather

We were once happy, no more are we now

Not with death surrounding closely

And dark in a deadly bow…

We were once happy, forever the three of us..

Not once did we think we would be broken, destroyed

Time surely does..

We were once happy…

We were once happy

We were once happy

A laugh came from us

We thought these times would never end

Destroy, time surely does…

Gone are the times we sat and played

Gone are the smiles gracing our faces

Gone is our innocence and youth

Locked in this merciless place

Shattered are our memories

Cracked like our hearts, down the middle

The salty tears catches our eyes

Lives caught in this timeless riddle

Can't move without stepping in shadow

Can't breathe without sucking in death and decay

Can't hold onto our friend fading…

Into the dawn of another day

Our vision is blurred by the darkness

Only hearing deceive and lies

Can't speak without giving secrets,

To the ears of many spies…

We were once young and free

Thinking these times would never end

We knew not of the darkness approaching

Or the war just beyond the bend…

We were once strong and fierce

Thinking there was naught in our way

No one told us what would happen,

Once time came and had its say

Our short childhood was lost in the dark days of last week

We were forced to grow so quickly,

Though answers we still seek…

We wondered why we hurt inside

We wondered why this war was breaking

We wondered why we were so scared

Our fears exposed for the taking

Our questions wavered in the air

Answers hid, kept at bay…

We wanted to know what was happening,

Who else had gone away

Time went and still we sat in the darkness thinking

About the times that were rising and the light slowly sinking

We were once happy,

A long, long time ago…

No smile curls at our lips now

Only pain and endless sorrow…

We were once happy

Laughter, such a distant sound

We haven't laughed in a long time

Since our dreams were roped and bound

We were once happy,

Young, smiling and together…

The sun once shined upon our faces,

The storm and rain, now it's the weather

We were once happy, no more are we now

Not with death surrounding closely

And dark in a deadly bow…

We were once happy, forever the three of us..

Not once did we think we would be broken, destroyed

Time surely does..

We were once happy…


End file.
